Stupid Apes
by Protector of the Gray Fortress
Summary: Just when and how did the Doctor first encounter humans...and why does he do so much for them?Rated T for some violence and a death, nothing really gory. Short, sad and hopefully inspiring.


Disclaimer: Life isn't perfect…which means that I don't own the Doctor

One night when I was supposed to be doing my homework I found myself wondering just how the Doctor had found out about us in the first place and why he was so protective of the human race. This sad little story popped into my head.

Please note: I may be American but I speak English just as well as the rest of you. . Any problems with my grammar or spelling should be credited to the fact that I am writing this in the wee hours of the morning.

**Stupid Apes**

He was young still…still in his first incarnation…having never regenerated. But that did not stop him from cursing with great vocabulary and great eloquence as he stumbled away from his TARDIS into the mud and rain of the local countryside.

It was a small planet, Alsur, and somewhat backwater…the young Timelord sighed heavily…one of the downsides to travelling was having to drop in every now and then for supplies.

Still…he did enjoy observing the quaint customs and practices of the locals. He trudged off towards the huddle of buildings that clung to the soft, green local hills.

* * *

He'd stopped at the local tavern for a bite to eat and a bit of warmth, and was scraping the last remnants of food from his plate when he heard the cry…it was sharp and plaintive and came from one of the backrooms. The Timelord twisted round in his chair in time to see a very skinny, and very dirty urchin dart out into the main hall. He reacted automatically reaching out and grasping the little fellow by the arm. The creature struggled madly speaking in a tongue that the Timelord could not understand, (he really would have to install that translation feature into the Tardis) "Hold on," he said soothingly in the local language "I won't hurt you."

He cut his words short as he got a good look at it. At first glance it could have been a Timelord, but no…it was similar but not quite the same; warmer, weaker, more vulnerable. And, he realized with some amusement, he could only feel one heartbeat in the thin wrist that he held.

That was the first thing he noticed. The second was that even if this funny little ape was not a Timelord…it was still much too thin. Its bones stood out sharply against skin that was bruised and discolored with other signs of misuse, and it cringed away from his hold, a fear in its gaze that should never have been present in one so young.

Footsteps thudded behind them and with a terrified glance at the door the creature tore free of the Timelord's grip to cower underneath a table that was piled with empty dishes. A moment later a great hulking brute of an Alsurian appeared from the same back room, and stood gazing around the room. He was at least 7ft. complete, ice-white as they all were with gray eyes as hard as steel. He held a long, worn strap of leather in his left hand and was habitually slapping it against his right. His eyes fell on the figure under the table...and he smiled, displaying the row a stained, sharp teeth.

The Timelord looked about at the other occupants of the crowded room. His thin, young face was alight with indignation, his untried hands clenched. He had heard of the local trade in aliens from other planets nearby…considered inferior even to Alsur...and he did not approve…but this sort of cruelty went one step too far. No one in the room moved or even took notice.

The hulking monster advanced towards the table and came up short, surprised as the young Timelord stepped in front of him. He grunted in irritation and tried to push past him but the Timelord moved again to stop him. "Don't touch him."

The Alsurian laughed, and swatted him easily aside. He reached for the child, who whimpered as he was pulled out from under the table. His master leered and raised the strap, bringing it down again and again and again. His victim shrieked with the pain trying to shield himself, the pathetic sound mixing with the Alsurian's words. "Won't try that again will you?...think twice now won't yeh?...if you had a mind to think with you sniveling…". He got no farther…one of the rough wooden chairs cracked down on his back causing him to stagger and lose hold of both the child and the strap.

He swung around to see the Timelord, shaking and pale with rage, holding the remnants of the shattered wood. He roared wordlessly and toppled his thinner opponent with one fist.The Timelord crashed into another table scattering the occupants. He had no time to regain his breath before he was lifted again and smashed against a wall. White stars exploded in his head, his vision blurred. A hand clutched him by the neck, lifting him off his feet, choking off his air, which considering the fact that the breath (including that of his respritory-bypass system) had been knocked out of him, was not good. He choked and flailed…his hearts racing, his lungs screamed for air. The Alsurian chuckled, this prey was far more interesting…and he delighted in its struggles. Then all at once his pleasure turned to pain as something clouted his leg. He cried out and staggered, dropping the wheezing Timelord to the ground.

"No!" proclaimed a small voice frimly.

The Gallifreyan raised himself, wiping warm blood away from his eyes…and looked in amazement the urchin…large iron skillet in hand,standing protectivley before the Timelord, their roles reversed. And for a brief moment the Timelord was in awe of this small creature, who stood bruised and battered against an unstoppable force, eyes shining not with hatred but with energy…with fire and life…and the same indignation he had displayed earlier. It was so illogical…so ridiculous…that it frightened him. "No." it proclaimed again with a firmness and assurity that somehow made the rage and violence of the Alsurian sink into insignificance…a mouse before a lion.

The image was shattered as the Alsurian seized him in one enormous hand and flung him hard against the wall behind the Timelord. "NO!" the Gallifreyan shouted in protest as the fragile body hit the plastered stone and lay still. He hurried over to the child and felt the wrist for a pulse…there was none…and head lolled limply…like that of a broken bird. "NO!!" he screamed scooping up the broken body in his arms and rounding on the Alsurian "YOU DIDN'T NEED TO KILL HIM!!"

The Alsurian snorted in disgust, the fight had ceased to be interesting, and he had just destroyed good merchandise. He turned and trudged back to his rooms(showing not a limp for the child's efforts) leaving the infuriated Timelord kneeling on the floor. Scarlet blood that was not from the wound on his head stained his hands. He held the boy, and rocked back and forth softly…unaware of the stares and comments around him. He whispered into the curls of the child's head, his voice colored by disapproval, shock, and affection. "Stupid ape…stupid, stupid ape."

After a little time he got to his feet, turned and walked out of the tavern, gently cradling the still form in his arms.

* * *

No more than a week later the ports of Alsur were destroyed, and all trade connected with the backwater planet and its neighbors…including earth…ceased.

The slaves had revolted under one man…he had come like a storm they said…all power and unfeeling rage…a young Timelord with old eyes…a man called the Doctor.

It was not long before Alsur and all memory of it faded from the minds and memories of the inhabitants of earth…not long before the bright little planet, began to stretch and grow and explore…far overreaching anything that Alsur had ever achieved.

And it remained protected, unhindered and unthreatened…because the Doctor never really left…he was always there, watching and stepping in whenever the mouse found the lion to be too much.

* * *

So, there you have it...turned out better than I thought it would. If you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it than I would love to hear your opinion. 


End file.
